I Don't Want to go Back
by fstigtmsb
Summary: Some of Cosette's fears and feelings when Valjean becomes ill only week after taking her into his care.
1. Chapter 1

Cosette

I heard a harsh bout of coughing coming from the room down the hall. I knew it was Jean. I slowly waslked down to his room. He was lying on his bed, clearly he had been tossing and turning.

He only rescued me a week before. My fear was what if he got too ill to take care of me. I'd have to back or live on the streets.

Jean's face was very white and beads of sweat framed his face. I knew his fever would be high.

Scared I did the only thing I could think of. I set out to find help and I had to go it quickly. I somehow found a hospital that wasn't too far from where we were living.

I went inside ready to beg for help. I found a nurse, "Please, my papa is very ill and e need help. Please, he's all I have left." I cried.

Thankfully the nurse took pity on me and set for a doctor. We rode back to Jean's house together.

Jean

I heard Cosette into my room. The last thing I wanted was for to see me ill. Oh why did have to become sick so soon after taking her away?

After Cosette left the room it became very quiet. I wondered for a while what she was up to. But then sleep, a restless sleep came over me.

The next thing I knew there was a doctor at my bedside. I slightly opened my eyes.

"Your daughter somehow managed to hin the hospital and brought me here." He said.

Daughter? I almost said I didn't have any children. But then I realized he must have thought Cosette was my daughter.

In the week we'd been together, it surprised me how much I already loved her. I did love her as if she was my daughter. So I opted not to say anything.

"You have a mighty high fever monsiuer. I'll leave some medicine for you and come back and check on you in a couple of days. I want you to stay in bed."

"I can't. I have Cosette to take care of." I said weakly.

Cosette

I couldn't be in the room with the doctor. I was so afraid of what he'd say. When the doctor left he gave me medicine to give to Jean and told me to make sure that Jean stayed in bed. He would be back in a couple days.

"Don't worry. He seems like a strong man. I'm sure he'll make a full recovery quickly."

But worry I did. After the doctor left I went into Jean's room and quietly went to sit next to him.

"Cosette?" Jean said softly.

"Yes, Jean?"

"I don't want you to do something like that again."

"But you're ill."

"I'll be fine. I'll recover. But I wouldn't be able to recover if something happened to you."

What? I was surprised. He hardly knew me. I still didn't know why he promised my mother to take care of me. I'm grateful he did or I'd still be in that dreadful place.

"I'm sorry Jean."

Jean then closed his eyes and I stood up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean

I hoped that I didn't seem to harsh with Cosette. I know that she meant well.

I hated being on the bed rest. It was frustrating. Cosette didn't come in much. Which I didn't mind all that much for I didn't want her to get ill either.

The doctor came back a couple days later as promised, but my fever still hadn't broken. He was worried. I hoped he wouldn't say too much to Cosette for I didn't want her to worry too much.

After he left, Cosette came in. "Jean?"

"Yes Cosette?"

"Are you going to send me back to the in keepers?" She said softly.

I sat up a little. I reached my hand out. "Come here Cosette."

She slowly walked over to me.

"I will never send you back there. Your place is now here with me and it always will be."

"What if you can't take care of me?"

"I'll always take care of you. Don't worry Cosette, I'll be fine in a day or two. Okay?"

"Okay?" She said quietly.

Cosette

I grew even more scared when the doctor told that Jean's fever hadn't improved. And even after my talk with Jean I left his room I heard him coughing. Was there anything to bring me comfort?

I tried not to sure my worry to Jean. That night I woke up to Jean's coughing. I went down the hall into his room.

"You alright Jean?"

"I will be. Don't worry so Cosette. Go on back to bed. Sorry I woke you."

"Jean, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You've been true in what you said in being like a father to me. Do you mind if I call you papa?"

Jean went quiet. "If you're comfortable with calling me papa I'd love that."

Jean

I had hoped from the start Cosette would someday look at me as a father instead of stranger that took her in. And when she asked to call me papa I started to feel so much better than I had in the last couple of days.

The doctor came back the next day and was much relieved when he said my fever had improved, it hadn't compeletely broken but he was sure it would by the next day.

Cosette came into my room after he left.

"The doctor said you're doing better."

"I am."

"I'm glad."

"Me too." I smiled.

Cosette

Jean was going to be alright. I no longer feared being sent away, though he said that would never happen.

The next day Jean's fever had broken. He was still weak but improving and my heart was joyful for it.

A few days later Jean felt well enough to go out for a walk with me. We walked hand in hand and I stopped to look up at him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Papa?"

"Yes Cosette?"

"I like calling you papa."

"I like it too."

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're well again."

Jean bent down to me level and looked me in the eye. "So am I."

I smiled, I had unconditional love from this man and I knew that he'd always be there to take care of me and love me. "I love you papa."

With tears in his eyes he gave a gentle smile. "I love you too Cosette."

End


End file.
